New Digimon
by James Hoggarth
Summary: Digidestained in pre-school
1. New Digimon: It all began in pre-school

New digimon  
  
Chapter 1  
  
It all began  
  
1 IN PRE-SCHOOL  
  
"Miss, Miss, Miss!" shouted Kelly.  
  
"What is it now," sighed Miss Nottle.  
  
"Jack won't stop teasing my digimon," wailed Kelly. "See even Beedromon is crying."  
  
"Jack stop it this instant!" shouted Miss Nottle  
  
"Yes miss," sighed Jack.  
  
"Miss, Miss," wailed Michel.  
  
"WHAT," shouted Miss Nottle.  
  
"Av' wet meself" said Michel in a small voice. The whole class laughed.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me," said Miss Nottle trying to keep calm.  
  
"Because it just came out when Ticklemon was ticklein' me," laughed Michel.  
  
"I suppose you think this is funny, hmmm?" said Miss Nottle.  
  
"No miss it's just Ticklemon won't stop ticklin' me," Laughed Michel  
  
"Both of you with me to the office NOW!" shouted Miss Nottle.  
  
"The rest of you sit still until I get back," said Miss Nottle.  
  
"Hey look at this," said Jono (as he got up with parramon on his shoulder) and made his way to the blackboard.  
  
He drew Michel on the board with the chalk with a puddle underneath it.  
  
"Look at this as well." He started writing.  
  
When he had finished the words Miss Nottle is a poop head. Were on the board.  
  
"Quick get back miss is coming," whispered Parramon.  
  
The bell rang.  
  
"Ah class time for play ti… Who in the H did that," said miss Nottle in shock.  
  
The whole class pointed to Jono and Parramon.  
  
"Right everyone outside apart from you Jono," said Miss Nottle.  
  
What to Jono as the rest of the class TAG? Find out in the next chapter. 


	2. New Digimon: Tag, Tell, Disappear

New Digimon  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Tag, Tell, Disappear!  
  
"Ip dip do cats got flu dogs got chicken pox an you smell of pooh," said Jack "YES am not it new boy's it YIPPY!" shouted jack in an exited rage.  
  
"You fixed that," said New Boy Jimmy.  
  
"Oh shut up an' count Jim," said Michel.  
  
"Shut up wet-boy," said Jim. Michel went off in a huff. "OK. You win 1, 2, 3, 32, 897,0,56,11,10. HERE I COME READY OR NOT," shouted Jimmy.  
  
Meanwhile inside the classroom.  
  
"How dare you do such a thing like that," shouted Miss Nottle in a terrible rage.  
  
"But it wasn't me it wa…," said Jono in a pleading voice.  
  
"Oh don't give me that young man," said Miss Nottle. "The whole flippin' class pointed to you!" "There is only one thing for it I will have to call your parents," said Miss Nottle.  
  
The whole class heard this (as the window was open).  
  
"Oh no! Miss Nottle anything but that," whispered Kelly to herself.  
  
The whole class seemed to think the same thing because they all stood there in shock. Apart from Jimmy who was running at them still playing tag.  
  
"I got y…," he began but then he suddenly vanished.  
  
No one seemed to notice because they were still looking at the window.  
  
Suddenly Kelly disappeared as well! But still no one noticed!  
  
Then Michel and Jack disappeared but still nobody noticed!  
  
Then Amy and Mari vanished as well!  
  
Then Jono vanished. Everyone gasped in shock and Miss Nottle blinked and also looked shocked but she was even more shocked when she brought the class in because there was no Jimmy, Kelly, Michel, Jack, Amy or Mari.  
  
Where are Jimmy, Kelly, Michel, Jack, Amy, Mari and Jono? Find out in the next chapter called 'Where are we?' 


	3. New Digimon: 'Where are we?'

New Digimon  
  
Chapter 3  
  
'Where are we?'  
  
The seven of them found themselves in an unknown place.  
  
"W..Where are we?" said Mari in a trembling voice.  
  
"Where in the Digimon World," said Hellimon.  
  
"Digimon World?" said Jono sounding confused (and he was!)  
  
"It was said long ago that 7 Digidestaind would come to our world and rid us of Litramon and his minions," said parramon.  
  
"And their digimon will help them," said Lipamon.  
  
"Ha who would have guessed that it would be us with a few pre-schoolers!" exclaimed Sinamon.  
  
There was a loud squawk and out of the trees came a bird type thing.  
  
"Oh no it's Hitramon," shouted Beedromon.  
  
"Who?" said Kelly.  
  
"Hitramon! He works for Litramon!" shouted Beedromon.  
  
Lipamon attacked!  
  
"Hipnotic Bite!" Lipamon shouted as he attacked and bit into Hitramon.  
  
Sinamon attacked!  
  
"Fire Ball!" shouted Sinamon and a small ball of fire came out of his mouth.  
  
This hit Hitramon and he flew away squawking, "leave before it is too late!"  
  
"YEEEAAAHHHH!" shouted the whole group.  
  
When they had stopped shouting Michel asked, "what did Hitramon mean?"  
  
What did Hitramon mean? Find out in the next chapter called Digivolvers! 


	4. New Digimon: Digivolvers?!

New Digimon  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Digivolvers?!  
  
"I don't know," said Ticklemon.  
  
"Oh, Who cares!" said Hellimon, "let's go on our quest!"  
  
There was a sudden flash of light and strange necklaces appeared around the Digidestaind's necks.  
  
"What are these'" said Amy in astonishment.  
  
"They're Digivolvers!" said Lipamon in amazement.  
  
"They make Digivolve into stronger Digimon in battle," explained Beedromon.  
  
"As well as doing other thing to," finished Parramon.  
  
"WOW," said the 7 Digidestaind. Then they set of.  
  
1 Several minutes later  
  
"By the way," said Jimmy, "in which direction are we goin',"  
  
"Well if you had realised there is an electrical compass in your Digivolvers," said Tillamon.  
  
"Found it! You need to press the red button on the side of the Digivolvers," explained Mari.  
  
"Huh," said Kelly in a confused voice, "there are only to points GOOD and BAD."  
  
"Well Du. GOOD is where our friends are and bad is where (after we meet our friends) we need to go to defeat Litramon," explained Beedromon.  
  
"Cool! So Let's go to … Err," Jono. "Where are we going," he whispered to Parramon.  
  
"Birgin town," whispered Parramon back to Jono.  
  
"Oh Yeah! That's it! Let's go to…"  
  
What stopped Jono from finishing his sentence? Find out in the next chapter called "Where almost there!" 


	5. New Digimon 'We're almost there!'

We're almost there  
  
There was a loud roar and out from the earth came a Digimon. "Who is that!" squealed Kelly. "Devimon," said Sinamon, "he also works for Litramon." "FIRE BALL!" shouted Sinamon. "WIND TICKLE!" shouted Ticklemon. They both attacked at the same time. The force of the two attacks sent Devimon flying into a massive rock. He staggered up and looked at Sinamon and Ticklemon. "FIRE BALL, WIND TICKLE ATTACK COMBINATION!" shouted Devimon and the attack hit Sinamon and ticklemon with five times the force that it had hit Devimon. "NOOOOOOO!" shouted Michel and Jack together. "HA HA HA!" laughed Devimon, "HYPO GUST SAND BALL!" The attack headed straight for the group. "AAAAARRRRGGGGHHHH!" yelled the seven Digidestaind. "NOOOOO! Sinamon Digivolve to Kipstarmon!" "Ticklemon Digivolve to Suplexamon!" "RUNNING CLAW!" shouted Suplexamon and with this attack he knocked Devimon's attack out of the way of the team ad sent back towards Devimon who dogged out of the way just in time. "DUBBLE FLEX FIRE BALL!" shouted Kipstarmon and this time Devimon was too slow to dodge the attack and it hit him in the stomach. "AAARRRGGGHHH!" shouted Devimon and he was no more. "YYYYEEEESSSS!" shouted the group as Suplexamon and Kipstarmon turned back to Ticklemon and Sinamon. "How did yo." began Jack. "We will ask questions later because we're almost there!" said Jono and they set of once again to Birgin town.  
  
Find out what happens in the next chapter: 'Birgin town gone?' 


End file.
